Explosive Revelations
by Jemlela
Summary: An Alternate ending to Debt. Bates and Deeks get caught up when the car explodes and it leads to a shocking revelation
1. Shocking Revelation

Deeks sat in his car waiting for Quinn or for Bates to show up. This mole hunt that Hetty has him on has been tearing him up inside. He had to lie to Kensi, make her believe that he shot an unarmed man. She wanted to talk about their thing, but he just couldn't let her do that when things are based on a lie.

He looks up as she enters his car. He smiles as he attempts small talk in order to decide just how upset she is with him. Sometimes it seems as if figuring out their thing is 3 step forward, 2 steps back. But he is patient and if there is anything worth the love it is worth the fight. Suddenly Bates arrives wearing a leather jacket and a baseball cap. The picture of the mole meeting with Fisk lawyer is wearing a baseball cap and a leather jacket.

Marty frowns, " I can't believe it, Bates really is the mole."

Kensi notices that there is something off with Marty. But it is probably just shock. She knows that she would be shocked if it ever turns out that Hetty is a mole. Sometimes, she feels Hetty is manipulative all for the greater good or so she claims. She does know that Hetty would always to her best to protect them at all cost.

"I am going to go confront him." Marty states with a weird determination as he exits the car.

Kensi nods and follows keeping a safe distance, but also keeping an eye on things. As she sneaks up to the meeting she notices a baseball cap and a leather jacket on the front seat of a car. Quick call in to Eric confirms that the car belongs to John Quinn. John Quinn is the mole, Bates and Deeks have walked right into a trap. She calls to her team letting them know what is up. She knows Deeks is in Danger, but from what. Callen and Sam inform her that some of the RDX is missing and Quinn had access to it. The explosives have to be nearby, but where? That is when she notices a car close to where Deeks and Bates are arguing. That is it.

"Bates! Deeks! You have to move! The car is wired to explode!" She screams as she gets closer to them.

Deeks and Bates runs from the car as it explodes. Deeks gives Bates a push and gets him further from the explosion. Bates gets up from the ground to see Deeks lying on the ground and Kensi tending to him. Nell had informed her that they called for an ambulance.

"What happened?" Bates asks never taking his eyes off of Deeks.

"Quinn is the mole." Kensi states her voice broken. "He set you both up."

Bates is ready to kill Quinn. He played him for a fool. Quinn shows up to see the damage he has done. He had 2 reasons for going after Bates the way he did. 1) Get him off Clarence Fisk case and 2) To get him away from Angela Tully. Marty was just collateral damage.

Kensi gets up from the ground and pulls her gun on Quinn. Bates backs her up. Sam and Callen arrive with there weapons drawn. Quinn pulls out his gun, but before he could do anything all 4 shot him.

"What was he thinking, to pull a gun out when he had 4 weapons aimed at him." Kensi wonders.

"He was thinking suicide by cop. His life is over. An Internal Affairs investigator to be a mole and on the payroll of a man like Clarence Fisk." Callen states.

The ambulance arrived during the shootout with Fisk, but held back until the situation was under control. They immediately went to work on Deeks who still hasn't woken up. The paramedics ready him for transport.

"I am going with him." Bates states.

"Sir," the female paramedic began.

"He is my son." Bates cries.

The paramedic nods and he hops into the ambulance.

"He's What?" Kensi gasps shocked.

Sam and Callen are also shocked by that statement. But they will get there answers at the hospital.


	2. Hospital Chapter 2

Sam, Kensi and Callen watch as the ambulance leave with their teammate or is it ex- teammate. LAPD cut ties with NCIS but that was all a ruse to catch the mole. However, as of yet, LAPD does not know it was a ruse. They will have to get Hetty to rectify that and let Marty come back as their liaison.

"Do you think Hetty knows that Bates is Deeks's father? Would she have let Marty do this if she did know?" Kensi asks.

Sam and Callen didn't know how to answer her. They were in on the ruse from the start. The entire plan was resting on Deeks. He was at the center of it all, it could not have been done without him. But there is no way they would have followed through had they known.

"We didn't know, if we had we would have found another way to catch the mole." Callen insisted.

"We should get the hospital." Sam speaks up. This whole thing is a mess, it was a mess from the start. But Marty played his part well, but at what personal cost to him.

* * *

At the hospital, the team found Bates pacing the waiting room.

"How is he?" All three ask at the same time.

"He is in surgery. He has a brain bleed from the explosion. When the day began my only thought was to catch Clarence Fisk. Now my son is facing an inquiry about that shooting of an unarmed man, that is if he survives." Bates answer.

Sam and Callen realize they should tell Bates the truth. But does that cause problems for them on a personal level as to where Marty's loyalties lie with NCIS or with his father.

"Marty did not kill an unarmed man. It was all a ruse, he is fine and a NCIS agent from D.C., the woman was also an agent. Both of them went home right after the shooting this morning." Callen spoke up.

Bates looked at them shocked. Why would they do this? Why would Marty agree to this?

"Why?" He snaps.

"We knew that Clarence Fisk had a mole inside LAPD. We didn't know who. But we had to find the mole in order to stop Fisk and in order to do that we had to force LAPD's hand to cut their ties with us and take Marty back. We never would have done that if we had known that you were his father." Callen explains.

"Foster. Technically, Marty is my foster son. He had been with me since he was 15."

"We didn't know and he never said anything." Sam offers.

"He wouldn't, it is not something we advertised. The higher ups know, the chiefs and commanders. But, they are not going to say anything. They know or more like they remember how I acquired him."

Angela Tully along with Monica Lee come rushing into the hospital. The team is surprised to see Monica at the hospital, after all she is Clarence's lawyer.

"Roger, how is he?" Angela asks.

"Baby, what are you doing here?"

"I was told that you and one of your cops were involved in an explosion. You were okay, but he was injured." Angela replies rubbing his back with her other hand on his arm.

"Monica Lee, why are you here?" Callen asks.

"I was at the courthouse and I heard that Marty Deeks had been injured in an explosion. Is he going to make it? He just has to make it."

"Why would Clarence Fisk lawyer care?" Kensi asks.

"I'm not a lawyer anymore. I have been disbarred. I turned states evidence against Fisk. Marty convinced me too. He came to me after he saw the picture of the LAPD mole and I together. He yelled at me for getting involved with Fisk in the first place. I tried to explain to him, that I didn't have any other choice. He told me that I did, I could have gone to him."

"What happens now?" Sam asks.

"I'm on probation for 3 years, but I'm not going to jail."

"How do you know Marty?" Kensi asks her voice laced with jealousy.

"I have known him since we were kids. There was a group of us who would hide him on the weekends. He played ping pong ball between us, wherever he could stay and be safe. My parents were gone a lot, so he didn't have to worry about them seeing him."

Bates was shocked but not really. He knew Marty must have had help, but didn't know who.

"Who else was involved in his runaway escapades?" Bates snaps.

The NCIS team have no idea what she is talking about but it is obvious Bates does.

"Monica, we should go down to the cafeteria and get something to eat, preferably junk food." Kensi offers.

"I'll come to." Angela offers.

The girls left leaving Bates alone with Callen and Sam.

"You want a piece of advice, don't get into a battle of wits with a fifteen year old who also happens to be a runaway. You will never win." Bates spoke as soon as the girls left. "It also almost cost Marty his life."

* * *

 ** _I always thought that it was weird that in Internal Affairs, Marty knew how to get to Monica's house when he escaped from the police station. He had no dealings with her in Debt, so maybe they knew each other_**

 ** _Next chapter will dive into Marty's past with Bates_**


	3. Appendicitis

Roger Bates looks at Sam and Callen as he sits down and remembers the day it all began.

 _Flashback_

 _Roger Bates was an army interrogator in the army. There everything was easy, you knew who the good guys were and also who were the bad guys. It was an Us vs Them world, kill or be killed. Here in LA, things were not so simple. Roger is a rookie at the police department and it isn't going well. He stood before his boss Captain Maxwell, sure he is going to lose his job over his latest screw up._

 _"I have been talking to my wife about what I should do with you. I think you have potential to be a great cop, but first you can benefit from a lesson in humility. Not everything is black and white like it was when you were in the army. So if you want to keep your job, you have only one option ahead of you."_

* * *

 _Marty is a fifteen year old teenager. His mom had died a couple of months after his father went to prison. Now he is in foster care and he hates it. He doesn't want a family, he prefers the streets. He runs away from every foster home is Social Worker Alyssa Maxwell puts him in. He knows that his biggest downfall and the reason he always gets caught is that he doesn't ditch school._

 _Marty is currently sitting in the police station. His best friend Ray is with him. They took Marty's current foster father's car out for a joyride and got caught. Marty cops to the whole thing to spare Ray from getting into trouble. He sees Alyssa walking his way and she does not look happy._

 _"Martin, I just spoke with the Dodges, they are not going to press charges, but they don't want you back."_

 _Marty shrugs, he really doesn't care, he was going to run away in the morning anyway. He just wanted to have some fun first._

 _"I am done with you, you won't give any family a chance. I can't keep doing this with you. You have one option left, I have lined up a new home for you. If you run away from this home, your next stop will be juvenile hall." Alyssa explains._

 _Marty just sits there staring at his hands, trying to figure out what he is going to do. He can't go to juvenile hall but he has 2 and half years before he is 18. Captain Maxwell comes towards him with another man._

 _"Marty this is Roger Bates. He is going to look after you."_

 _Neither one is thrilled at this idea._

 _"This is the only option for both of you. Make it work. I will keep a close eye on Marty since you are not a licensed foster parent. Roger you will apply to be a foster parent ASAP to make it all legal." Alyssa points out._

 _Flashback ends_

"My job was on the line and he was facing juvenile hall." Bates finishes explaining to Sam and Callen.

"It must have been a rough beginning." Callen comments as someone who has spent so much time in foster care himself.

"The first month, Marty and I got into a battle of wits. We were like fire and ice, neither one wanting to give a little. I thought about my job and wondered if it is was worth all this hassle."

"What changed?" Sam asks.

"Marty almost died. He had an appendicitis and said nothing to no one. I didn't know he was sick. He ended up passing out at school with a fever of 105. The rushed him to the hospital and immediately into surgery to remove his appendix. While taking in out, they noticed that there was a tear in it. Toxic material had been seeping into him. The doctor said that the amount of pain he had to have been in and yet he said nothing. He was in the hospital for 2 weeks to treat the toxins that were inside. He was on antibiotics for almost a month."

Sam and Callen both remember Marty making the biggest deal about a paper cut. But something as big as an appendicitis and he says nothing. What the hell was going through his mind.

"Did he know that he was so sick?" Sam asks.

"I'm sure he did; although I'm not sure that he really cared. It was a real wake up call though. I am the adult here and I need to act like it."

Kensi, Monica and Angela joins the boys bringing food back for them.

"Any word?" Kensi asks.

The boys shake their head.

"It's Marty, he can survive anything. He is not going to something like a explosion tie him down. He will wake up and act like nothing happened just like when he." Monica began and then cut herself off as she thinks about his appendicitis.

"Like the time he could care less that he had an appendicitis that almost killed him." Roger snapped.

Kensi looks at them confused. Sam and Callen mouth later. Kensi nods.

The door opens, a doctor enters. "Family of Marty Deeks."


End file.
